listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of anti-sexual assault organizations in the United States
The following is a list of anti-sexual assault organizations in the United States. This list may not be complete. U.S. nation-wide * Rape, Abuse and Incest National Network (RAINN) http://www.rainn.org By U.S. state Alabama * Alabama Coalition Against Rape (ACAR) http://www.acar.org/ Alaska * Alaska Network on Domestic Violence & Sexual Assault (ANDVSA) http://www.andvsa.org/ Arizona See also http://www.azrapeprevention.org/ * Arizona Sexual Assault Network (AzSAN) http://www.arizonasexualassaultnetwork.org/ Arkansas * Arkansas Coalition Against Sexual Assault (ACASA) http://www.acasa.ws/ California * California Coalition Against Sexual Assault -- CALCASA http://www.calcasa.org/ Colorado * Colorado Coalition Against Sexual Assault (CCASA) http://www.ccasa.org/ Connecticut * Connecticut Sexual Assault Crisis Services, Inc. (CONNSACS) http://www.connsacs.org/ Delaware * unknown Florida * Florida Council Against Sexual Violence (FCASV) http://www.fcasv.org/ Georgia * Georgia Network to End Sexual Assault (GNESA) http://www.gnesa.org/ Hawaii * unknown Idaho * Idaho Coalition Against Sexual & Domestic Violence http://www.idvsa.org/ Illinois * Illinois Coalition Against Sexual Assault (ICASA) http://www.icasa.org/home.aspx?PageID=500& Indiana * Indiana Coalition Against Sexual Assault (INCASA) http://www.incasa.org/ Iowa * Iowa Coalition Against Sexual Assault (IOWACASA) http://www.iowacasa.org/ Kansas * Kansas Coalition Against Sexual and Domestic Violence (KCSDV) http://www.kcsdv.org/ Kentucky * Kentucky Association of Sexual Assault Programs, Inc. (KASAP) http://kyasap.brinkster.net/ Louisiana * Louisiana Foundation Against Sexual Assault (LAFASA) http://www.lafasa.org/ Maine * Maine Coalition Against Sexual Assault (MECASA) http://www.mecasa.org/ Maryland * Maryland Coalition Against Sexual Assault (MCASA) http://www.mcasa.org/mcasa.htm Massachusetts * Jane Doe Inc. - The Massachusetts Coalition Against Sexual Assault and Domestic Violence http://www.janedoe.org/ Michigan * Michigan Coalition Against Domestic and Sexual Violence (MCADSV) http://www.mcadsv.org/ Minnesota * Minnesota Coalition Against Sexual Assault (MNCASA) http://www.mncasa.org/ Mississippi * Mississippi Coalition Against Sexual Assault (MCASA) http://www.mscasa.org/index.php Missouri * Missouri Coalition Against Sexual Assault (MoCASA) http://www.mssu.edu/missouri/mocasa/mocasa.htm Montana * Montana Coalition Against Domestic & Sexual Violence (MCADSV) http://www.mcadsv.com/ Nebraska * Nebraska Domestic Violence Sexual Assault Coalition (NDVSAC) http://www.ndvsac.org/ Nevada * Nevada Coalition Against Sexual Violence (NCASV) http://www.ncasv.org/ New Hampshire * New Hampshire Coalition Against Domestic and Sexual Violence (NHCADSV) http://www.nhcadsv.org/ New Jersey * New Jersey Coalition Against Sexual Assault (NJCASA) http://www.njcasa.org/home.htm New Mexico * unknown New York * New York State Coalition Against Sexual Assault (NYSCASA) http://www.nyscasa.org/ North Carolina * North Carolina Coalition Against Sexual Assault (NCCASA) http://www.nccasa.org/ North Dakota * North Dakota Council on Abused Women's Services / Coalition Against Sexual Assault in North Dakota (NDCAWS/CASAND) http://www.ndcaws.org/ Ohio * unknown Oklahoma * Oklahoma Coalition Against Domestic Violence and Sexual Assault (OCADVSA) http://www.ocadvsa.org/ Oregon * Oregon Coalition Against Domestic and Sexual Violence (OCADSV) http://www.ocadsv.com/ Pennsylvania * Pennsylvania Coalition Against Rape (PCAR) http://www.pcar.org/ Rhode Island * unknown South Carolina * (SCCADVSA) http://www.sccadvasa.org/ (Flash Player required to view website) South Dakota * South Dakota Coalition Against Domestic Violence and Sexual Assault (SDCADVSA) http://www.southdakotacoalition.org/ Tennessee * Tennessee Coalition Against Domestic & Sexual Violence http://tcadsv.org/ Texas * Texas Association Against Sexual Assault (TAASA) http://www.taasa.org/ Utah * Community Abuse Prevention Services Agency (CAPSA) http://www.capsa.org/ Vermont * unknown Virginia * Virginia Sexual and Domestic Violence Action Alliance (VSDVAA) http://www.vadv.org/ Washington * Washington Coalition of Sexual Assault Programs (WCSAP) http://www.wcsap.org/ West Virginia * unknown Wisconsin * Wisconsin Coalition Against Sexual Assault (WCASA) http://www.wcasa.org/ Wyoming * Wyoming Coalition Against Domestic Violence and Sexual Assault (WCADVSA) http://www.wyomingdvsa.org/index1.htm See also * Rape crisis centers External links *Prevention Connection: The Violence Against Women Partnership Category:Organizations based in the United States Category:Activism Category:Rape